


Temptation

by writingramblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, What-If, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen died protecting Jane Foster, and it's something she knows she must work beyond. But while Thor has forgiven her, easily, Loki has not.</p>
<p>Perhaps he never will.</p>
<p>But that sits uneasy with Jane, so she seeks out the other Asgardian Prince to speak with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gifset: http://pay-her-a-visit.tumblr.com/post/117051680124/
> 
> can you tell i can't write summaries for shit when the truth is all i wanted was lokane hate!sex which didn't happen?

The hallways were dark, dank and damp, and lit only by the occasional torch hanging above the floor. But Jane pushed forward.

On and on, until there was a sudden change in scenery.

A flare of gold.

A flash of light.

The cell where Thor’s brother stayed.

It was just one of many, but the other prisoners were silent, probably sleeping at the late hour, but not Loki.

Loki was not idle.

Jane stepped gingerly towards the cell and she realized what the light was from.

Magick kept the cells closed.

Kept the prisoners contained.

Odin was a clever king.

But Jane wondered if he knew what he was doing when it came to his sons.

Perhaps not.

Loki was currently tossing items at the walls, whether in a way to pass the time or to simply amuse himself, but as every object crashed into the magick and was obliterated, Jane found herself fighting the urge to flinch. Such easy rage and strength made her question what exactly she thought she was doing in the first place.

It was little moments like that one that made her temporarily forget just how safe she was, despite the danger of the Aether swirling beneath the surface of her skin, it would not allow any harm to come to her.

She’d asked Thor to visit his brother with her, but he’d refused.

Still angry at the fact it had been partly his fault the queen had died.

So Jane had gone alone.

Suddenly the light died.

Movement in the cell ceased.

Jane gulped.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.”

The cool dulcet tones of Loki’s voice filled Jane’s ears, and she wondered if the walls could truly contain all of his abilities.

Thor had warned her to use caution.

Loki was after all also known as Silvertongue, the Father of lies, and a master of mischief.

But Jane had done her homework.

And yet, no amount of reading and research could compare to the real thing.

The younger Prince was deeply saddened, and clearly in the throes of grief, for Thor had told Jane of how much the queen had loved Loki, but she saw only calm and careful calculation.

No emotion other than mild annoyance registered on Loki’s face.

“Hello Loki.”

She began, but he spoke again, and a small smirk formed over his lips.

“It’s Thor’s little midgardian pet. Or are you his lover? I can never remember the difference.”

Jane sighed.

She was already close to losing her patience and she’d been in his presence about five seconds.

“I came to pay my condolences. Your mother Frigga was a wonderful Queen. Kind and just, and surely-”

A fist banged against the cell wall, and she realized how close she’d gotten.

The magick that bound him did nothing to harm him, and she realized she’d broken his calm.

“How dare you speak of her? How dare you sully her name with your empty words. You know nothing of my losses. You think because Thor brought you here, into our home, to our world, that you deserve anything more?”

Jane bit her lip, and wrung her hands together in front of her chest, acutely aware that her beautiful Asgardian garb and armor had been a gift of the queen’s kindness and generosity.

“I’m very sorry.”

She tried again.

Loki smiled tightly, and the expression rather reminded her of how a cornered snake might appear.

He leaned in towards the cell wall, palms pressed against the gleaming pattern of magick, and she felt a shiver run down her spine before he even spoke again.

“You should be. You’ve disturbed me. I wish to be left alone. Unless you believe you can atone for all the madness and folly Odin and his firstborn have caused, leave.”

Jane frowned slightly, confused at his meaning, and she saw his left hand twitch, and his fingers danced around with a twist of his wrist.

A gleam of green light overtook her sight, and she was no longer standing outside the cell.

She was across the room from Loki, and now felt a lot less confident and much more aware of Thor’s warning words.

They echoed through her mind as Loki drew closer.

“This isn’t real. You have no power from inside this room.”

Loki tilted his head, studying her, eyes scanning her form, before returning to pierce her own wide eyed stare.

“Perhaps. Perhaps this is all an illusion. But what does it matter? Will you apologize?”

Jane gulped, and moved to step backwards, to retreat she didn’t know where, but trying to gain any amount of distance between him and herself was to be desired.

“Why should I? I’ve done nothing wrong.”

She felt a twist in her gut, as she noticed that her words were technically true, but the entire reality was a lie.

The Aether that flowed through her veins was the utmost cause of the death of the queen.

Malekith had come for her, for the power that she’d accidentally stolen.

Now Loki looked at her strangely, and though it confused her, she knew that look.

It was _desire._

But whether because of her words, for the Aether, or something else entirely she did not know.

His hand reached out, and though she flinched away slightly, his cool touch met her cheek without resistance.

It seemed the Aether did not yet deem him a threat.

“You are the reason Frigga is dead. Admit it.”

His voice was no longer the silky words that made her fear, rather the sound had dropped until it was no more than a husky whisper, and had she not been inches from him, she would not have heard a single syllable.

To her regret, she felt the word begin to rise in her throat, and her eyes closed, more from shame than anything else, as her lips parted, and she spoke,

“Yes. It was my fault.”

A butterflies wings.

That was what it felt like when his hand caressed her cheek, and stroked downwards until it traced over her neck and to her shoulder, but his fingers tightened on her arm, and her eyes snapped open from the pain, as a gasp escaped her.

“Thank you Jane Foster. You have proved to be more than just a simple mortal.”

Loki still stood much too close to her, but she had nowhere else to go. There was a hard pressing of wood at her back, like a desk, but she’d sworn he’d tossed it at the wall before everything had gone dark.

His eyes narrowed, and he loomed above her, his face only centimeters from her own.

“Will you let me go now?”

She asked, uncertain why her voice sounded shaky, even to her own ears.

Loki smiled down at her, and it was no longer annoyed or overly aggressive, it was purely predatory.

“I don’t think so…not yet.”

Before she could even blink, much less scream for help, or demand the Aether do something to fight back, Loki had closed the distance between them, and captured her lips with his in a possessive and searing kiss.

His mouth was cold against her own much warmer skin, and unwavering.

A chilling probe of his tongue forced her lips apart, and she surrendered to the kiss, letting him explore her mouth and steal her breath.

His hands were not idle, and she no longer felt the uncomfortable furniture behind her, for Loki had swept her into a tight embrace with one arm around her waist and the other cradling her head, fingers woven through her loose brown waves.

Only when she bit his lip slightly, to test him, to test if the entire thing was more than just an elaborate prank did he pull away.

“Minx.”

She’d drawn blood.

She didn’t know her own strength it seemed.

“The power that is inside you could destroy worlds…you know that, don’t you?”

Loki almost looked jealous as he watched her, as his voice was a fervent prayer of awe, and Jane swallowed slowly before meeting his piercing green gaze.

“I don’t know. That’s what scares me the most…I guess.”

“It will kill you.”

She looked away from him quickly, and shook her head,

“Thor won’t let that happen.”

Loki hissed like an angry cat, and immediately moved away from her.

Jane hated how much she missed the feel of his arms around her in that instant.

That’s what it was.

To love one brother, and then to have let herself do something that was almost unspeakable with the other.

“Precious Thor. Perfect Thor. He wouldn’t know how to save you if his life depended on it.”

Jane flinched again, but now it was from his words, not his potential actions.

“How can you say that? He’s working as fast as he can to find a way to get it out of me.”

Loki laughed, and it was a bone chilling sound.

Long and loud, and then he fell silent, turning to face her with nothing but pity in his eyes.

“If you believe he can stop Malekith from taking what he wants, without my help, you’re wrong. Deadly mistaken Jane Foster. Such a shame you’re so trusting of the wrong sorts.”

Her hands balled into fists and she suddenly saw red.

But it was not simply anger, or frustration.

It was other worldly power.

She blinked and the room was gone.

Well, she was now standing and looking back up into Loki’s cell, and there were only shards of wood scattered about the floor.

That desk had had it coming.

Loki for his part looked impressed, but also slightly disappointed.

“Oh Jane Foster…the things I could have shown you. What a pity you’re stronger than me now.”

Jane felt her mouth begin to move, forming a sad smile,

“I think I’ve seen quite enough for one night thank you very much. Goodbye Loki.”

He stepped away from where he’d been attempting to loom over her again, and nodded.

“Farewell mortal.”

The final use of the term completed the distance between them, and Loki walked away from her without looking back.

Jane made her way out of the prison block and back into the main halls of the palace, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was right.

About more than one thing.

The worst part was that she still felt the ghosting touch of his lips on her own.

How could she return to Thor’s bed and not think of Loki?

***

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> noted on my tumblr post and above, i originally saw this going another way, hotter and sexier, if you will, but when i wrote it, it came out this way instead.


End file.
